


Tumbling Down

by genkisakka



Category: Wild Adapter
Genre: Community: springkink, First Time, Hand Job, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-20
Updated: 2009-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-03 10:22:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genkisakka/pseuds/genkisakka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/springkink/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/springkink/"><b>springkink</b></a> prompt submitted by <a href="http://chomiji.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://chomiji.livejournal.com/"><b>chomiji</b></a>, "hesitation, first time, removing glasses, wrestling, biting/nipping, hand jobs - Do the walls come down/When you think of me/Do the walls come tumbling down?"</p><p>Warning: spoilers for Vol. 5 (the bit of dialogue at the beginning is from Dice 33)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tumbling Down

_…I'm here… tell me you need me…_   
_…Yeah… it seems like I do…_

They walked back to the apartment holding hands. Well, not exactly… but Kubo-chan laced his fingers through the handles of the bag Tokito was carrying (even though it wasn't heavy at all and Tokito didn't really need his help), and when Kubo-chan closed his hand, his thumb somehow became entwined with Tokito's gloved pinkie. It didn't bother Tokito nearly as much as it should.

Once inside, Tokito put away the groceries and Kubo-chan pulled two cans of beer out of the fridge, popping them open and handing one to Tokito. Tokito took it with his left hand, brushing Kubo-chan's fingers during the transfer, and tried to ignore the warm sparks the simple touch set off in his gut. They settled down in front of the television, Kubo-chan slouched comfortably on the sofa, Tokito sprawled out on the floor next to it. The program was one of Tokito's favorites, but tonight he couldn't focus on it; he was too busy trying to figure out this _thing_ that had happened between him and Kubo-chan, this connection that neither of them had sought out, but now couldn't really ignore.

Tokito shifted restlessly, drawing himself into a sitting position and leaning his back against the sofa. "You know," Kubo-chan said in that offhand way of his, "I can make room for you up here."

"'m okay," Tokito said, keeping his eyes on the television. "Stretch out and relax -- you're the one who got hurt, after all."

Tokito jumped slightly when Kubo-chan unexpectedly dropped onto the floor next to him. "Are you sure that's the reason?" he asked, his sharp, dark eyes in direct contrast to his careless tone.

Tokito stared straight into Kubo-chan's eyes without flinching. He thought about launching into his usual cranky protestations, knowing that Kubo-chan would laugh at his grumblings and drop the matter entirely. But while Tokito had become adept at using feigned annoyance to deflect Kubo-chan's probing questions, he figured it would be pretty cowardly of him after what Kubo-chan had admitted in the alley.

"No," Tokito replied, his face burning. "The truth is… I, um, kind of… shit, how do I… what I mean is…"

Later, Tokito thought that it probably would have taken him all night to get to the point if Kubo-chan hadn't cut him off with a quick, rough kiss. He drew back almost immediately, searching Tokito's face for a reaction.

"Sorry… I promised I wouldn't touch you, didn't I?" Kubo-chan said with that fake little smile that Tokito really, really hated -- so much so that he had to kiss Kubo-chan back just so he didn't have to look at it anymore.

Late one night when Tokito couldn't sleep, he had watched a couple of pornos he'd found buried in a box in the back of Kubo-chan's closet. They were interesting, but he hadn't been all that impressed with the kissing -- it looked kind of awkward and sloppy and eww, why would he want to put his tongue in someone else's mouth, especially if they hadn't even brushed their teeth first?

But now, kissing Kubo-chan, Tokito could get the appeal. His lips were warm and smooth and flavored with beer and smoke and salt, and Tokito thought he'd never tasted anything so good in his entire life, which thanks to his amnesia basically consisted of the past several weeks he'd spent with Kubo-chan, but still.

Kubo-chan pulled back and ran his thumb along Tokito's lower lip. "Is this okay?" he asked. Tokito noticed that his glasses were slightly crooked, probably from when Tokito accidentally bumped his nose when he kissed Kubo-chan back. Tokito reached out to adjust them, decided to hell with it and removed them instead, setting them to one side.

Kubo-chan smiled then, a real smile, wide and happy. "Good," he said and kissed Tokito again, this time prodding Tokito's mouth open with his tongue and skillfully swirling it over and around Tokito's own tongue, and it wasn't even a little bit weird or gross; in fact, it was pretty damned sexy. "Oh, wow," Tokito tried to say, but it came out as mmph instead, and Kubo-chan's shoulders twitched with what Tokito knew was suppressed laughter, but he was too turned on to mind.

They kissed for awhile, moving from lips to jaws to necks. Tokito felt Kubo-chan's teeth graze his collarbone, and the combination of hurt and heat made Tokito whimper for more. But Kubo-chan misunderstood and returned his attentions to Tokito's mouth, murmuring "sorry" and "accident" and "won't hurt you" between soft, open-mouthed kisses.

"Didn't hurt… okay, well, a little," Tokito panted. "But… felt good, too. Do it again."

Kubo-chan hummed his assent and pulled down the wide collar of Tokito's sleeveless t-shirt, marking the exposed line of bone with little nips and licks that made Tokito writhe and curse and urge Kubo-chan to go faster, harder. But Kubo-chan, that bastard, actually slowed his tempo, making Tokito whine with frustration.

"Haven't learned patience yet, have you?" Tokito could hear the smirk in Kubo-chan's voice.

"Nn… no," Tokito panted, slipping his bare hand under Kubo-chan's shirt so he could stroke his back. "Probably won't, either. 's boring."

Kubo-chan did laugh this time, a low rumble that made Tokito's blood run hot. "I'm feeling a little impatient myself," Kubo-chan said. He yanked Tokito's shirt over his head and tossed it aside, then leaned in for another lengthy kiss, running his hands over Tokito's chest and brushing his thumbs over Tokito's taut nipples, and who knew getting touched there could feel so fucking good?

"Ahh… Kubo-chan… 'm so hard," Tokito gasped, arching and rubbing his erection against Kubo-chan's thigh, partly for illustration and partly to relieve the pulsing ache. It turned out to be a bad idea; that perfect amount of friction nearly made Tokito come in his pants. Kubo-chan sensed the sudden tension in Tokito's frame and pulled his leg away, and Tokito cursed reflexively at being denied release.

"Not like that," Kubo-chan said, his voice just the slightest bit ragged. "Let's go together."

Kubo-chan quickly stripped off his clothes, and Tokito took the moment to pull his own sweatpants off, fumbling a little as the waistband got caught underneath the edge of his glove. Kubo-chan reached over to help unhook the fabric, and after Tokito had kicked the pants to one side, Kubo-chan took his gloved hand and ran the tip of his index finger along the line of fur that the glove couldn't completely cover.

"No!" Tokito jerked away as if Kubo-chan had held a lit cigarette to his wrist, but Kubo-chan, stubborn suicidal asshole that he could be, rolled after Tokito and pinned him to the floor, making another grab for Tokito's gloved hand. Tokito managed to wriggle out from under Kubo-chan and flipped Kubo-chan on his back, sitting astride his chest and glaring at him.

"What the fuck, Kubo-chan?" he growled, keeping his gloved hand in the air behind him and his human hand pressed lightly against the base of Kubo-chan's throat. "Is this some kinda game to you?"

Kubo-chan's eyes glinted momentarily with malice, but he blinked twice, and his expression shifted into one of contrition. "I'm sorry," Kubo-chan said with a rueful grin. "It looked so soft, and I got curious, and… sorry."

Tokito blew an annoyed breath out through his nose. "Fine. Don't do it again," he grumbled, lifting his hand and shifting his weight from side to side to get more comfortable. He saw that Kubo-chan's dark eyes were now fixed on Tokito's erection, which had flagged a bit during their skirmish. Tokito supposed his prick was kind of difficult for Kubo-chan to ignore, considering how it was currently pushed up against Kubo-chan's upper body. Tokito smiled wickedly at Kubo-chan and slowly gyrated against the smooth, muscled planes of his chest, his hard-on instantly revived by Kubo-chan's answering groan. Kubo-chan gripped Tokito's hips and slid him down until Tokito could feel Kubo-chan's erection pressing against his ass, and Tokito's breath grew harsh and panicky, because he really didn't know if he was ready for Kubo-chan to put that in there.

"Not like that," Kubo-chan said, lifting Tokito a little and sitting up so he could settle Tokito onto his lap. "Here… let me feel you…"

Kubo-chan dragged his fingertips along Tokito's length, and Tokito moaned and pushed his cock against Kubo-chan's, and Kubo-chan growled and placed Tokito's ungloved hand on Kubo-chan's hard-on, which Tokito had to admit was pretty damned impressively sized. They stroked each other, Kubo-chan setting a steady, almost languid pace that Tokito tried to match, but it was all of three seconds before Tokito was thrusting rough and fast into Kubo-chan's soft, strong hand and coming with a strangled moan.

And somehow through the haze of white light and unbelievably awesome fucking bliss Tokito continued working Kubo-chan's prick, determined to make Kubo-chan lose that incredibly annoying composure for once, and Kubo-chan panted and sighed and muttered "slower" and "tighter" and "oh yes, just like that," and Tokito let his right hand dangle in Kubo-chan's lap so that his furred wrist grazed the tip of Kubo-chan's cock. The contact made his clawed hand ache a little, but it was totally worth it because Kubo-chan threw his head back and cried out Tokito's name, repeating it like a mantra as he climaxed. Watching Kubo-chan completely lose himself was almost as hot as getting off himself, Tokito thought, leaning over to lay a tender kiss on Kubo-chan's exposed throat.

Afterwards they lay together on the sofa, listening to the muffled sounds of the city below. Tokito tried to stifle a yawn, but Kubo-chan could feel his intake of breath, and said --

"Don't fall asleep yet… you still have to take a shower."

"You first," Tokito replied drowsily.

Kubo-chan tightened his arms around Tokito and nuzzled his neck. "We could go together," he suggested, his voice dangerously close to purring. "Wash each other's backs..."

"Huh… among other things, I'll bet," Tokito replied. "Pervert."

Kubo-chan chuckled. "Ah, but whose fault is that, now?" he teased.

Tokito snorted with laughter. "Guess you're right," he said, reluctantly disentangling himself from Kubo-chan's embrace and scrambling to his feet. As he took Kubo-chan's hand to pull him up, Tokito smiled and said --

"Hey, Kubo-chan… I forgot to tell you something."

"Hm?" The taller man paused, keeping his hand in Tokito's. Tokito leaned over and whispered in Kubo-chan's ear --

"I need you, too."


End file.
